Inaudible
by EnterradoR
Summary: Bulma despierta de un largo sueño, pero se percata que algo extraño sucedió durante su dormir...


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a la página de facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics" por su entusiasta trabajo apoyando a nuestro fandom y por la buena onda que siempre han tenido conmigo :)

* * *

 _ **Inaudible**_

* * *

El crepúsculo alardeaba su anaranjado y fulgurante color en el horizonte, cautivando las miradas de todos quienes se dieran el tiempo de admirarlo. Tal como ha sucedido durante incontables eones, pronto el sol cedería el lugar a su amante nocturna en el majestuoso trono del firmamento.

Bulma, como si el mismo ocaso la hubiera conminado a salir del mundo de los sueños, entreabrió sus ojos dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana. Por el rabillo atisbó lo llamativo y hermoso que lucía el panorama. Sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, hizo añicos la pereza y se levantó de la cama cual resorte. Muy entusiasmada, se acercó con la intención de disfrutar la bella vista, pues nadie nunca debería privarse de admirar algo así de precioso. Su corazón emocionado latió aún más con la maravillosa epifanía de la naturaleza; de alguna manera pareció tomar conexión con ella como hacía mucho tiempo no lo vivía.

La genia científica, horas antes, decidió tomar una siesta toda la tarde para recuperar sus fuerzas del último experimento que realizó. Tampoco había dormido bien la noche anterior, aunque no recordaba exactamente el por qué. Quizás simplemente no había logrado alcanzar el sueño más profundo, cosa que puede suceder de vez en cuando sin ningún motivo aparente. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido solamente una siesta, de alguna extraña forma su cuerpo tuvo la impresión de haber estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo, casi como si hubiera estado hibernando; aunque decidió no darle mayor importancia a esa vaga impresión.

Su mirada azur permaneció firme en el crepúsculo hasta que los últimos rayos de sol acariciaron su tersa piel; un minuto después el astro rey exhaló su aliento final ocultándose tras el lejano horizonte.

Todavía con una sonrisa en su faz, echó una mirada al reloj de pared, el cual indicaba las diez y diez minutos.

—Vaya, dormí mucho más de lo que pensaba —musitó sorprendida de lo tarde que ya era.

Se dirigió al clóset con paso tranquilo y de ahí extrajo su bata favorita, una hecha de la más fina seda y de color turquesa al igual que sus cabellos. Se calzó las primeras pantuflas que vio y fue hacia la sala de estar pensando en que ya había quedado atrás, por varios minutos, la hora de cenar.

¿Qué querría su familia como última comida del día? Acostumbrada a complacerles el paladar, le preguntaría a sus hijos que alimento deseaban para satisfacer el hambre. Aunque conociéndolos tan bien dedujo que pedirían una pizza o tal vez carne asada con arroz. Un delicioso ramen también entraría en la lista de posibilidades. A Vegeta no era necesario preguntarle nada puesto que él, como buen saiyajin de pura cepa, comía lo que fuera.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar esperando encontrar a sus retoños allí, mas no fue así. Algo extrañada, oteó cuidadosamente con verdadero afán pero no sucedió el encuentro ocular que ansiaba.

—¿Dónde estarán? — se preguntó con curiosidad. Y decidida a satisfacer la misma, emprendió el rumbo hacia el cuarto de Trunks. Sin embargo, al llegar comprobó que tampoco estaban allí. ¿Estarían en el de Bra, acaso?

Aplicando esa idea, fue a la habitación de su heredera y preguntó su nombre antes de entrar:

—¿Bra? —pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y aunque la habitación estaba vacía pudo ver a sus hijos a través de la ventana, a varios metros, en el patio trasero de Capsule Corporation.

Enseguida sus labios se extendieron en una pronunciada sonrisa. Pero en un santiamén algo la hizo borrar la misma y fruncir el ceño: ambos lucían abatidos, cabizbajos y con faces que evidenciaban pesar. A deducción de las ropas de calle puestas, se aprestaban a salir de casa pronto.

Sus caras monocordes y carentes de otra emoción que no fuese la tristeza, logró preocuparla hasta las entrañas. Las posturas decaídas coincidían con lo que demostraban sus ojos vacíos de alegría. Era ese aire lleno de melancolía que ambos exhibían lo que consiguió intrigarla completamente.

¿Qué había sucedido mientras dormía?

Trunks y Bra comenzaron a abandonar la corporación hacia un destino ignoto para ella. Presurosa, abrió la ventana y los llamó a viva voz pero su esfuerzo no dio ningún fruto. Ya estaban demasiado lejos para escucharla. Finalmente, tras unos cuantos segundos, los perdió de vista.

¿Pero qué les estaba sucediendo a sus hijos? Era algo muy extraño verlos así de taciturnos. ¿Acaso habría sucedido algo malo?

Varios cuestionamientos tomaron posesión de su mente; definitivamente necesitaba un cigarrillo como consuelo a su inquietud. Llevó una mano al bolsillo, pero sus dedos no hicieron contacto con la cajetilla. ¿Dónde estaría? Sin perder tiempo, recorrió los distintos lugares en donde pudo haberla dejado pero en ninguno de ellos estaba... ¡Y justamente cuando más ansias tenía de fumar! Resultaba verdadera mala suerte que las ironías de la vida solieran aparecer justo en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Bueno, hoy bajaran mis posibilidades de tener cáncer al pulmón— trató de conformarse con una ligera sonrisa, intentando ser optimista como siempre —. Mejor me haré un café —anunciaron sus labios la nueva idea.

En su trayecto hacia la cocina, tomó conciencia de que el hogar lucía extrañamente descuidado. Algo muy peculiar puesto que ese mismo día había puesto a funcionar los robots dedicados al aseo. Todo el hogar se notaba más lúgubre, "sin vida", mucho más apagado de lo que lo recordaba antes de irse a dormir. Colocó agua en la tetera y puso el fuego al máximo para que hirviese rápido. Cumplido esto, se preparó un café cargado con sólo una pizca de azúcar. Acercó la taza a su nariz para disfrutar del adictivo aroma y espero a que se enfriara un poco antes de degustarlo.

La duda de que algo malo había pasado volvió a asaltar su mente, pero no estaba dispuesta a mantenerla dando mil vueltas por su cabeza cual carrusel. Decidida a esclarecerla, emprende destino hacia la cámara de gravedad; allí su esposo debería estar entrenando, como hacía todos los días. A él le preguntaría si alguna anomalía había acontecido durante la tarde.

Atraviesa el pasillo que lleva hacia el templo de su esposo y notó lo frío que estaba el ambiente a pesar de que la primavera había comenzado un mes atrás. Pero en vez de buscar un chaleco que pudiera abrigarla, frotó sus brazos para darse calor. Necesitaba calmar su sed de preguntas lo más rápido posible y la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. Ir por un chaleco sólo retrasaría la respuesta que estaba ansiando.

Su intuición martillaba su conciencia, advirtiéndole con una claridad poco común que algo preocupante estaba sucediendo. Al vislumbrar la cámara tomó completa noción de que su sexto sentido no había fallado: Vegeta no estaba entrenando. Por alguna razón el príncipe había roto su costumbre, desechando lo cotidiano. Yacía sentado encima de una roca afuera de su cámara de gravedad. Observaba el cielo despejado de nubes, apreciando las centelleantes estrellas.

Esta situación llamó mucho la atención de Bulma, puesto que en tantos años de conocerlo era la primera vez que lo veía mirar el cielo nocturno de esa forma tan profunda, como si navegara a través de los cuerpos celestes. Como si realmente quisiera perderse en ese mar que componía el firmamento. Parecía estar conectado con lo ancestral del paisaje sideral, mas no de una manera en que lo disfrutase...

¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En su vida de mercenario especial, tal vez?

El clima vernal era agradable; los árboles circundantes lucían llenos de brillantes hojas verdes que habían renacido nuevamente tras dejar el otoño atrás. La brisa era tan tierna y cálida que recibirla en la piel significaba una verdadera bendición de la naturaleza. Una suave caricia obtuvieron tanto los cabellos azabaches como los turquesas, ambos moviéndose al dulce compás dictado por la brisa. Era una noche que invitaba a dejar los escudos abajo e introducirse en una dulce intimidad.

No obstante, lo precioso del clima no estaba en consonancia con el cariz apesadumbrado del príncipe saiyajin. Parecía llevar algún dolor que lo aquejaba con severidad inusitada, embargado por una agonía espiritual soterrada. Había una extraña atmósfera rodeándolo. Casi despedía un efluvio de tristeza a través de los poros de su piel.

Bulma caviló si debía interrumpirlo o no. Quizás deseaba estar solo, como era su costumbre. Él no era en ningún sentido un hombre abierto y muy rara vez demostraba tristeza por algo.

Vegeta prefería la soledad del orgullo antes que el consuelo de la compañía. El dolor prefería afrontarlo solo, masticarlo solo. Tantos años llevaban compartiendo como pareja y aún así habían cosas que siempre permanecerían con él, pues formaban parte de su exclusiva esencia. A pesar de saber que contaría _siempre_ con el apoyo de su esposa, seguiría renuente a recibirlo hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero fuera como fuera, Bulma también tenía algo muy claro:

El peor enemigo de una persona es la soledad.

No lo dejaría solo, como no lo hizo tantos años atrás cuando todos lo trataban como un monstruo. Un monstruo que lo era porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser algo diferente. Pero ella fue la persona capaz de ver mucho más allá que los demás. Ella si fue capaz de brindarle la maravillosa oportunidad de cambiar.

El dolor nunca debería ser llevado en soledad. La compañía del amor era el mejor apoyo y el mejor consuelo posible. De modo que por más que Vegeta pudiera renegar su presencia en un momento así, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle caso a ese orgullo testarudo.

Sorbió silenciosamente un poco del café que llevaba en su mano. Hecho esto, comenzó a acercarse, caminando pausadamente para no invadir abruptamente su espacio personal. No quería que se pusiera a la defensiva. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que, en vez de su acostumbrada impulsividad, debía usar el tacto adecuado en esta ocasión.

Se dio el tiempo de contemplarlo bajo la tenue y hermosa luz selenita que lo bañaba. Por primera vez en toda su vida lo vio casi desvalido, como un niño que ha sufrido un dolor con el cual es difícil lidiar.

«¿Qué le pasará?» se preguntó a sí misma, la curiosidad atacándola fuertemente.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más para hacer notar su presencia y espero lo obvio tranquilamente: él le diría que quería estar solo o que se fuera.

Sin embargo, no sucedió lo que previó. Y aquello alimentó todavía más su intranquilidad.

—Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó con voz tenue, casi como si tuviera temor de preguntar.

Ninguna respuesta llegó a sus oídos. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Tras un lapso que se extendió, decidió acompañarlo en silencio. Ansiar una respuesta vocal inmediata sólo terminaría produciendo el efecto contrario al deseado. Y realmente tampoco podía obligarlo a dar una contestación si realmente él no lo quería así. Siempre es difícil ayudar a alguien que no acepta ayuda.

Las entrañas le gritan que algo no está bien. Que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Saliva se acumuló en su boca al punto que debía elegir entre escupirla o tragarla. Poco tardó en decantarse por la segunda opción. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar de tensión y los nervios erizados le avisaban que algo iba a ocurrir. Finalmente tras unos cuantos segundos, lo que avizoró se cumplió:

Profusas lágrimas corrieron a través de las mejillas del poderoso príncipe saiyajin. Nunca en toda la vida lo había visto llorando. Después de tantos años de convivencia jamás lo vio tan vulnerable; tan melancólico, tan triste, tan carente de vida y felicidad. Taciturno como nunca en toda su vida lo había presenciado. Ensimismado como si un virulento conjuro lo hubiera condenado a permanecer en lo más profundo de aquel estado.

Tenía que ayudarlo, aunque él no lo quisiera o la rechazara de cuajo; Vegeta necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba su apoyo ahora más que nunca. Para ello se había convertido en su mujer, para estar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la alegría, en las buenas y en las malas. Y ahora, como jamás antes, era el momento en que debía demostrarlo.

Vegeta no entendía la dinámica del matrimonio humano, pero, a su modo, siempre velaba por ella de una manera que cualquier fémina envidiaría. Tal como un buen esposo cuida siempre de su mujer. Y por supuesto Bulma hacía exactamente lo mismo por él; en esta ocasión no podía ser ni sería diferente.

Dejó su café en el suelo; se acercó un poco más y de manera cuidadosa se posicionó detrás de él. No quería violentar su orgullo ni afrentarlo por observarlo llorar.

—Vegeta, por favor no te cierres ahora, no te hará bien apartarme... —dio un suspiro acongojado antes de proseguir —, sabes que yo estoy y estaré siempre para apoyarte... estoy aquí para consolarte, ¡porque te amo! —su voz vibró desatando una amalgama de emociones vertiginosas. ¡Cuanto le dolía verlo así! Esa amargura que desplegaba quien amaba era una verdadera estaca clavándose en su propio corazón.

El príncipe pareció sentir frío, puesto que sus músculos temblaron un poco, como lo harían los nervios expuestos al aire libre.

Ella espera un tiempo prudente por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llega. Sin querer tolerar más ese muro que los separa, posa sus manos en los hombros masculinos, acariciándolos sutilmente. Él parece no sentir el contacto. Sigue abstraído, en otra dimensión o universo, ignorante completamente del mundo circundante.

Llora un río, un lago y un mar. Llora por primera vez delante de ella sin ser atacado por los susurros viles de la vergüenza mal entendida. Tal era el nivel de confianza que el príncipe había alcanzado y depositado en ella. Después de tantos años, su orgullo fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas que pulsaban desesperadas por salir de sus ojos. Pero a pesar de ello, la terquedad no se daría por vencida fácilmente: cerró los párpados para contener las malditas lágrimas, para aprisionarlas, pero de todas maneras lograron abrirse camino a través del rabillo de sus ojos.

Suspira, mira al cielo una y otra vez, baja su mirada lacrimosa otras tantas veces; su corazón se marchita con cada latido. Cada uno de ellos carecía de sentido, de propósito. Sólo melancolía y tristeza brotaba a través de las dañadas células que componían su alma.

Bulma intenta abrazarlo para consolarlo, ojos cerrados mediante, emocionada hasta las más recónditas fibras de su ser por el sufrimiento del hombre que ama, ese sufrimiento que jamás había presenciado antes. Quiere, ¡necesita!, compartirle su calidez, su dulzura, su comprensión.

Su amor. Todo se resumía en esa palabra: desea darle su amor.

Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que se percatara de la singularidad recién acontecida. Frunció su ceño totalmente sorprendida, anonadada, completamente ida. La lógica había sido vulnerada hasta su cimiento más profundo: A pesar de que creyó haberlo abrazado, no hizo contacto alguno con su esposo. Estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, posicionada detrás de él.

Un enjambre de dudas tomó posesión de las redes de su mente. ¿Cómo algo que creyó tan seguro, tan tangible, no lo fue?

No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo, pues un comentario llegó para interrumpir el tren de sus confundidos pensamientos.

—Te extraño, Bulma...

Ese tono tan lastimero la hizo cabalgar por todos los senderos sombríos de la aflicción.

—Aquí estoy Vegeta, aquí estoy para apoyarte y consolarte — que manera de demostrar amor había en su voz, que manera de estremecerse en cada una de las palabras dichas. Era su corazón el que hablaba, simple y llanamente su corazón.

Él cerro los ojos con todas sus fuerzas por un largo momento y volvió a abrirlos con más lágrimas cayendo; su mirada sobrepasando la frontera inexpugnable del dolor.

—No sabes cuanto me duele extrañarte...

Ella abrió sus ojos a un tamaño anormal. Casi sobrenatural.

—¿Me extrañas? ¡Pero si estoy aquí! —gritó incrédula de lo recién escuchado; se colocó en frente de él y movió sus manos en ademanes llenos de frustración y reproche.

Pero no hubo reacción alguna por parte de él.

—Me duele tanto tu ausencia... — musitó en forma casi inaudible. Con el dorso de su mano limpió las lágrimas, pero eso no sirvió para evitar que llenaran nuevamente sus orbes. Clavó sus dedos en el pecho, los enquistó en la carne, los aferró ahí con tanta fuerza que parecía tener la intención de arrancarse el corazón. Y de no ser por sus hijos realmente lo habría hecho.

Fue entonces, solamente entonces, que una afilada saeta atravesó el alma de Bulma. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral como una vil serpiente de hielo. Un golpe eléctrico de terrible voltaje la hizo despertar del ensueño en que ella misma había caído. Atravesó todas las capas del asombro en tan solo unos míseros segundos. Su mirada se desplazó de un lado a otro como un intento de negación intrínseco. Rápidamente escrutó el lugar donde había dejado la taza de café y al instante un profundo miedo se apoderó de ella. Tembló completamente al ver que absolutamente nada había allí. Lo que creyó cierto, no lo era...

Por fin comprendió lo que sucedía. Lo comprendió tan bien que profusas lágrimas acudieron también a su vera.

Los recuerdos olvidados emergieron de entre las sombras con la fuerza de un escalofrío espectral. Los nubarrones mentales se despejaron completamente dando paso a la más espeluznante y aterradora verdad:

Por más palabras que usara y por más gritos que profiriera, todo lo que dijera sería inaudible.

Nunca más podría hablar con su familia. Nunca más podría decirles cuanto los amaba, darles un abrazo o prepararles la cena. Nunca más compartiría un momento jocoso con ellos. Nunca más podría reírse y echarles bromas a sus hijos. Nunca más podrían compartir un bello cielo estrellado o un precioso ocaso en el horizonte.

Nunca más podría ser feliz junto a ellos. Nunca más...

Ella había muerto días atrás...

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión._

* * *

Nota Final: Este fic fue inspirado por la película "Sexto Sentido", una de mis películas favoritas y que recomiendo ver encarecidamente a quien le guste el cine. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que me conmovió escribir.


End file.
